


with the words we leave unsaid (we could build a library)

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silent Conversations, being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a point in a relationship where you discover you really have to talk anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with the words we leave unsaid (we could build a library)

 

 ###

 

"Have you seen my-"

 

"Coffee table. Do you know where the-"

 

"Kitchen counter. When is the-"

 

"12:45. What's the title of-"

 

"Live Free or Die Hard. How did you-"

 

"Stood on the table."

 

And so on. 

 

 

###

 

 

Josh thinks, _you, you, you_ and says, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

 

Tyler thinks, _you, you, you_ and says, "Yeah."

 

 

###

 

 

"Did you know-"

 

"Yeah. Me too."

 

 

###

 

 

"Patrick and I are getting dinner. What do you want?" Josh asks. _Where did I put my wallet?_

 

"It's in your red jacket," Tyler answers. _I'm in the mood for Subway._

"I didn't see one," Josh says. _The red jacket or the red hoodie?_

 

"The hoodie's burgundy, not red." Tyler rolls his eyes. _There was one right by where the bus is parked._

 

"All right, what kind of sandwich do you want?" Josh says. _Smartass._

 

"I'm _your_ smartass," Tyler clarifies. _Ham and cheese, please._

 

"What kind of bread?" Josh asks. _Yeah, yeah, you're my ass._

 

"You're so funny," Tyler says sarcastically. _White._

 

"Okay," Josh says, nodding. He turns to Patrick.

 

"What just happened?" Patrick asks. 

 

 

 

###

 

 

"Did you-"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Are you-"

 

"Yes. What about-"

 

"Of course. Do I-"

 

"Absolutely."

 

 

###

 

 

Josh thinks, _You are my-_

 

"Everything," Tyler says.

 

 

###

 

 

"I don't think-"

 

_Except they do!_

 

_Photoshop is quite an excellent program, you know._

 

_This is like denying that The Beatles existed._

 

"It's not quite that bad."

 

_All right, fine._

 

_Thank you!_

 

"More like denying that Queen existed."

 

_Come on. Seriously?_

 

"Narwhales do exist. Seriously!"

 

 

###

 

 

"Are you sure?" Brendon asks. 

 

  
_Yes, I'm sure,_ Tyler thinks. 

 

There's a long moment of silence. 

 

"Tyler?" Brendon asks. 

 

"What?" Tyler says.

 

"Are you sure?" Brendon repeats. 

 

  
_Yes,_ Tyler thinks again. 

 

Another long moment of silence. Brendon's looking annoyed. Tyler's feeling confused. 

 

"Tyler says he's sure," Josh says as he walks in. 

 

 

###

  

 

_I'm-_

 

"I know you are. Just hear me out."

 

"No."

 

  
_Seriously?_ "Just 'no?'"

 

_Yes._

 

"Yes, you mean no?"

 

_Yes._

 

"Yes, you mean yes you mean no?"

 

"No."

 

_No, you mean no you mean yes you mean no?_

 

"Yes."

 

_Yes, you mean yes you mean no you mean yes you mean no?_

_Yes._

 

"Yes, you mean yes you mean yes you mean no you mean yes you mean no- stop laughing!"

 

 

###

 

 

Josh runs his fingers through Tyler's hair and says, "I want-"

 

"Yeah," Tyler says softly, eyes closed. _I want, too._

 

### 

 

 

"Do you think-"

 

"Absolutely not."

 

"You don't-"

 

"I most definitely-"

 

"You really-"

 

"I do."

 

"Come on, I-"

 

"No, no it-"

 

"It does." 

 

"It doesn't."

 

 

###

  

 

"You're an idiot," Tyler says decidedly. _What's the line that comes after "spins a web, any style?"_

"'Catches thieves just like flies,'" Josh says. _I know you are, but what am I?_

 

"Real mature, you are," Tyler says playfully. _That doesn't even rhyme._

 

"Creative license, dude. You should know," Josh says. _Love you too, Ty._

"I should call you mature more often," Tyler muses. _Lies! Blasphemy!_

 

"How is it blasphemy?" Josh asks, mock curious. _You should._

 

"Then again, you did crash the bike," Tyler says pointedly. _I am The Lord, and The Lord's name is Tyler Joseph._

 

"You're the blasphemer now," Josh says cheerfully. _I may have been the one steering, but you were the one pedaling._

"It's not my fault you didn't tell me to stop," Tyler says. _Lies and untruths, Joshua!_

 

"That's redundant, Tyler," Josh says. _I did tell you to stop, you weren't paying attention!_

 

The paramedic listening triple-checks them for concussions. 

 

 

###

 

 

  
_I'm_ dying!

 

"If you throw up on me again, you'll be wishing you were dying."

 

  
_I haven't had the flu in_  years.  _I'm_  dying.

 

"Watch it, you almost put you head back onto your the vomit on my lap."

_Dying._

 

"...you know you can throw up on me all you want."

 

_I know._

  
_  
_###

 

Tyler yawns and burrows his head into Josh's neck.  _Love you._

  
_Love you too._  Josh closes his eyes.

 


End file.
